


Burnt Sugar

by MiaMiMia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Original Percival Graves, Alpha!Theseus Scamander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Newt Scamander, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, non-con, ntr
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 恶俗的寡妇文学。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 标题 Burnt Sugar
> 
> 作者 MiaMiMia
> 
> CP Theses Scamander/Newt Scamander Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
> 
> 分级 E
> 
> 警告 寡妇文学 ABO NTR Alpha!Theseus Scamander Omega!Scamander Alpha!Original Percival Graves non-con PWP dirty-talk 私设较多 三观不正 偷情警告 Mpreg violence 黑化 伦理崩坏 狗血恶俗警告 MY TRASH
> 
> 作者的话 没想到吧，这篇寡妇文学居然有后续，并且还那么的恶俗，嘎嘎
> 
> @实也 特别感谢你昨天下午跟我讨论这篇文的走向，本来我只是想再搞一次瘫痪Newt的垃圾来着
> 
> 正式成为更新的文章了，然后跟之前的小垃圾相比是有较大的改动，从贵族AU变回巫师
> 
> 呜呜呜不喜欢就不要点开，请看清楚警告，被雷到了不怪我了呜呜呜
> 
> 我真的是一个垃圾写手，挖坑不填哎，就很快乐（被爆锤
> 
> BTW，这个梗的前身是AO3上的 @BELLSherlocked老师的，现在我写的太垃圾了实在对不起（跪下

Theseus又撞见Newt躲着他偷偷地哭泣。

打从回来之后他时不时都这样，走在街道上望着妇人怀中睡得甜美的婴儿他也能鼻子泛红，在箱子底下望着婴儿的摇篮的时候，他会在悲伤的同时会感觉到无法控制的烦躁，Theseus还发现他喜欢抱着一些乖巧的小动物坐在公园里看着孩子嬉戏打闹。

当然更多的时候，在整理笔记空闲的时候——他似乎将自己努力置身于事业里而暂时忘记过往的悲伤，是的，他还准备要出一本关于神奇动物的书籍；Newt会抱着书本亦或是Niffler坐在一个角落里，偏着脑袋不知道在想些什么，任由自身夹杂悲伤情愫的信息素到处游走。

他不敢去轻易打扰自己的弟弟，单纯的觉得时机未到，突然的关照可能还会让Newt产生严重的戒备心理，同时母亲曾经担忧的询问过Theseus关于Newt如今的精神状态问题，而身为兄长也是最为了解他的Theseus只是淡然的双手插兜说着他只是需要点时间。

任何一个巫师都知道，Theseus Scamander的弟弟身披黑衣成为了一名十足的寡妇，这名可怜的omega失去了自己的丈夫；不过那只是外人所知道的皮毛，浮在水面的裸露冰川罢了，Theseus冷哼了一声，他可怜的弟弟还因为突如其来的打击和过度的悲伤——感谢该死的多情善感，导致肚子里原有的婴儿流掉。

失去了alpha的omega是脆弱的，他们寻求安全感的时候就会无可救药的想到孩子，似乎这种血缘联系的小东西能最大程度的抚慰他们躁动不安的心。假若现在Newt肚子里的孩子还在的话，Theseus眼神暗了暗，他该不会变得如此的消沉与狼狈。

在很多时候，例如说Theseus叫Newt吃饭无果而擅自推门进入到他的卧室里，他能看到自己的弟弟盯着桌子上那件粉蓝色的婴儿服双目放空，手中的羽毛笔滴落的油墨已经荡开了深深的痕迹似乎都没法引起他魂魄的回归；再例如说，Theseus在箱子上面总能看到，躲在动物堆里的姜红色脑袋可以长时间没任何动作，撑着脑袋盯着神奇动物幼崽的男子不知道又想到了什么。

可怜的Artemis，他的小月亮从流产的那一刻变得没有了光彩，好似失去了太阳光辉的落魄。Theseus十分心疼他的弟弟但却又不知道该如何是好，他害怕无法接受事实的Newt走火入魔成为一名黑巫师。

肉眼可见Newt变得消瘦，流产带来的副作用充分的体现在他的身上，睡眠不足导致其黑眼圈加重，食欲的退减导致营养不良使其多次半晕在桌子前，再加上他想要用繁忙来掩盖悲伤，Newt不再像是以往那般甜美，姜红色的头发失去了火吻的光泽像是一堆枯草，身体越发瘦弱，套上过往贴身的衣物能多出空余。

Theseus并不是没有提醒和警告过自己的弟弟不能这么作践自己，Newt每次都是一如既往的朝他挤出一个安抚人心的微笑，可眼神里的漠然足以将他的哥哥拒之千里开外——他着实不明白为什么Newt要如此的防备与冷漠。

他只能远远地望着，在其特别需要帮助的时候上前去帮忙或是给予一个拥抱，即便Newt有点抗拒这个拥抱。Theseus不敢过于逼近Newt，这兴许也是他望着自己弟弟最终成为别的alpha的omega的重要原因，有的时候匍匐等待着猎物太长时间反而会使得猎物有充分时间逃跑。

他爱Newt，带着性的爱，赤裸而又浓烈，不是单纯的亲昵的兄弟情义，打从Newt分化之后，他开始刻意的避开自己的弟弟，以免受到信息素的本能催使而做出不可挽回的傻事，每个人都有自己的阴暗面，越是风光无限的荣耀之人，他的暗面越是可怕与深沉，Theseus就是一个典型。

在别人的眼里，他对自己的弟弟保持着刻意而却又模糊的距离，即便是属性的相对，他们仍旧是一对懂得把握私人分寸的好兄弟，可是在Theseus的眼里，他觉得他早已将兄弟情义扭曲成可笑而又病态，即便现在正处于悲伤哀悼的时刻，但是Theseus无法反驳一种猛然的欣喜冲进他的心扉；如果梦境里的东西能成真的话，Newt可能怀上不止一个Theseus的孩子。

 

着实没有想到Newt会回来，他原本以为这位喜好自由和冒险的omega会选择继续待在原本的居住地，躲在箱子底下或者蜷缩在床上独自舔伤。不过这样也好，Theseus露出了一个浅淡的微笑，他主动回来的话就用不着Theseus花权花力去跟踪追寻他的踪迹；倘若先前Theseus给Newt的爱就像是一座精致的牢笼的话，此时此刻已经流产且成为寡妇的Newt是自己坐地为牢，他情愿将自己锁在里头。

omega的体质是较为特殊的存在，自然早已将这类人划分为最佳的生育机器并不是没有道理的。Newt归家没有多久，他的母亲劝说过Newt让其消除以往alpha给他的永久标记——为了日后更好的生活，Newt虽然踌躇犹豫了许久可是最后还是轻微的点了点头，Theseus知道他的母亲又用日后的孩子作为标记解除的筹码。

在魔法的帮助下，Newt变成了一名烂熟的处子，脖颈上没有任何的标记印记，信息素淡然甘甜，再加上其单纯的外貌，跟不认识的人表明自己是一个十足的雏儿他们都会完全相信，殊不知其子宫早已怀上并且流失过一个孩子；殊不知他的胸脯因为身孕而变得涨大饱满，粗糙的布料稍有摩擦就会流出微白的液体；殊不知害羞落魄面庞的背后确实放浪贪婪的失神模样，情动之处他会主动用细长的腿缠上alpha的腰肢，那双宛若深林仙鹿的瞳眸流淌着沉没的情欲。

Theseus不知道是否是自己长期被那些浓厚肮脏的色欲撞昏了头脑，他总觉得Newt现在望着他的瞳眸深处翻滚着别样的情愫，他似乎在无声的告诉自己的兄长现在他急需一个alpha，他柔软的生殖腔道内需要滚烫的精液填满，饱满的子宫等待着新生命的孕育；未上锁的房门也好像在变相引诱Theseus的入内，裸露在外的脖颈似乎也是某种暧昧的暗示，一瞬间的抬眼转变成了某种情色的暗示。

过往的Newt一直很明白如何去伪装自己以做到更好的逃避，但是他也明白如何去适当的给予暧昧又模糊的挑逗，狡黠的猎物故意留下气味和足迹，迷惑猎人的方向追逐；此时此刻Newt的心灵和肉体的痛楚使其暂且放下了所有的防备，可能真的如他父母所担忧的那般，因为孩子的失去而变得疯狂和错乱。

他痛恨自己身为一名omega，同时更痛恨自己的兄长是一名alpha，来自Theseus身上淡然的信息素似乎总是在无时无刻的告诉着他什么，他不知道为什么自己会选择回到家中，依旧穿着黑衣的他满脑子居然都是与自己兄长欢爱的章节，夜里蜷缩在床上还能想到自己该如何骑在Theseus的身上比较合适，狂乱的臆想让他以为体内的手指是Theseus粗长的阴茎，擦过敏感点能让他发出一声满足的叹息。

但是这是不能被原谅的悖论和背德的行为，他沉闷而又痛苦的想到，Scamander家族的尊严以及家族的荣耀不允许他这么做，过往的肮脏欲望再一次随着时间的冲洗裸露在外，更加糟糕的是他却又想要一个孩子——来填补自己内心失落与空缺。

站在镜子前，Newt全身赤裸端详自己的身材，感觉到一阵反胃和自我厌恶，他就算是去除了标记也无法掩盖身体上的痕迹。因为怀孕，他的身体曲线已经稍微走样。尤其是腹部，他没有任何办法去无视上面的轻微的赘肉和细小的痕，就像是鬼魅的手一般一深一浅，摇摇晃晃。

伸出手捏捏，倘若不是当时撕心裂肺的疼痛，Newt可能真的会单纯觉得自己只是吃多了麻瓜的甜品而发胖了。说不定，Newt的手指游走在腹部上面，微冷的指尖顺着幅度，他清楚地记得这里孕育一个生命的感觉，这很奇怪但是又很美妙，是的，说不定他还能再怀上一个孩子，说不准，他转头隔着许多墙壁望着Theseus的房间，说不定他还能再怀上属于Theseus的孩子。

不过，很快他又打消了这个念头，Newt烦躁的将衣物丢在地上，全身赤裸倒回到柔软的床上捂住自己的面部，黑暗的笼罩让他暂时放下了所有糟糕的想法；他变得太难看了，透过指缝的光芒晃哭了Newt的眼睛，他没有任何的资格去引诱Theseus了，并且Theseus一定很不齿他这种无耻的想法。

 

Theseus甚至怀疑是自己的手下汇报错了讯息，他放下手中魔法部关于手头上任务的报告不解的盯着面前的小小鸟。金丝镜框背后冷意透射的双眼让他们不敢抬头，但是事实明摆在那里，即便Theseus不愿意承认，那些照片以及信件的跟踪复印并不会作假。感谢伟大的麻瓜科技，同时，身为他们的委托人——Theseus Scamander也一直相信自己手下的办事效率和能力。

可怜的小小鸟们战战兢兢的等待着alpha的下一句话，小小的房间内被来自盛怒的alpha的信息素肆意填满，最后Theseus只是淡淡的挥了挥手示意他们出去。等到门关上的刹那，控制不住自己情绪的Theseus一拳狠狠地砸在了昂贵的木质桌面上，发出的沉闷声让门外还胆战心惊的人跳了起来。

Theseus真的没有想到看似纯洁单一的小月亮会是如此的迷乱，跟保护贞洁的狩猎女神似乎相差甚远，他的母亲不应该给Newt取这个中间名，应该是爱欲女神Venus更加合适；气极反笑，手里抓拿着一张黑白照片，他肯定不会认错左边那位“女士”到底是谁，这位穿着深色长裙的人就是自己的弟弟，即便他还带着一顶深棕色的假发。

画面上的Newt不知道牵着谁的手臂，似乎是故意展露在镜头面前一般，他朝着镜头这边露出迷茫而又错乱的神情，深灰色的嘴唇流淌着原有的朱红，Theseus感谢Newt那瞬间对镜头的敏感——好让他更好的确认这名“女士”的身份。

就算照片让他不知道旁边西装革履的男子是谁，但是剩下厚厚的信件记录就能充分的告知右边的男士到底是谁，并且还能告诉Theseus，此时应该还穿着黑衣的omega此时在做些什么勾当。Theseus将眼镜给取了下来，几乎是随手丢在了桌面上，他一手撑住自己的额头感觉到一阵混乱以及烦躁，Newt Artemis Scamander应该是成为了Theseus Scamander的好友——已婚的Percival Graves的情妇。

 

事情似乎变得更加糟糕，Theseus回到家后还未来得及将帽子交给小精灵让其挂起，就看到Newt跪在客厅的地板上抖着Niffler，从后者的囊袋里掉出了精致的茶匙，似乎没有注意到兄长的回归，他半皱着眉头，小声训斥着的同时小心翼翼的从地毯上捡起茶匙，撅起的臀部正对着Theseus，后者感觉到喉咙一紧。

Newt又穿上了黑色的衣物，暗黑色的大衣还有藏蓝色的衬衫，暖色偏黄的围巾似乎随着丈夫的死去被丢到了记忆的深处不再见踪影，一丝不苟的穿着让Newt看起来端庄而又肃穆，一个严格为逝去丈夫守墓的好寡妇；Theseus想到这里眼神不由暗了暗，他现在就想上前去将这名高翘起臀部的omega从地上拐起来，扯开他那暗色的外包装，看看Newt贴身穿着是否是一件淫荡而又奢侈的衣物。

“Artemis？”紧闭的嘴唇闷出一句疑惑的问候，Theseus斜眼看到了沙发旁边摆放着的箱子，根据往日他对Newt的了解，这是一个外出的兆头，这个穿着黑衣的骚货要去哪里，又要去找谁？除了Graves之外，Theseus真的没法想到第二个可选的人物。

他想要知道Newt是否已经将箱子版面上的照片换成了别人，会是他的好友Percival Graves吗？说不准，也许还会是美国的那名女傲罗，叫什么来着，但是似乎已经也不算太重要了。Newt抱着Niffler站了起来，他又在躲避着Theseus的眼神，过长的头发轻微遮住了波澜的双眸，他闷出了几句音节，模糊几乎听不清楚。

“你要去哪里，现在已经天黑了，我并不阻挠你去找神奇动物，但是最近魔法部颁发了危急通知，”Theseus并不想要跟他兜圈子，直接当面指出了男子外出的心思，同时他又知道过早的戳破会让Newt十分的难堪，“Grindelwald似乎在英国出现了，外面突然危险起来了。”

“噢，不，”Newt飞快的眨了眨眼，露出了一个勉强的笑容，“不用担心我，虽然Grindelwald的出现的确是太糟糕了，我的意思是又要麻烦你们了，对的。没有，我不是一个人出去找神奇动物，也不算是吧，因为有人会陪我去的，你知道的，这一次的难度要大得很，我可能很久都不回来了。”

他又在撒谎了，Theseus内心无奈的叹了口气，从小到大，Newt在他面前不止一次撒谎过，但是每一次都是这样言不达意蹩脚极了，就算Theseus不是事先知道Newt已经搞上了Graves，他也能大概从这堆话语音节中知道点蛛丝马迹。

“不回来了吗？”挑起一边的眉毛，怎么，Newt先是要去美国纽约，然后住在Graves给他找的某一栋小房子里面然后孕育私生子吗？他真的没有想到Newt会有这么的下贱，并不是反对心爱的弟弟去转移爱情寄托的对象，可是Theseus认为已婚的Graves真的不是一个首选人物，他的妻子可是美国大名鼎鼎的巫师家族。

“是的，有段时间都不会回来了，”Newt赶忙从Theseus身边闪走，提起自己的箱子，将凑热闹的Niffler从边缘塞了进去；他不想跟自己的兄长有太多的交集，恐惧感从尾椎深处蔓延到全身上下，苦涩感传递到舌根，“因为我不想再打扰你了，不要再花太多的心思在我身上，真的感到非常抱歉。”

“如果你想回来，”Theseus眯起眼睛，嘴角仍旧挂着浅淡的微笑，可是跟这名首席傲罗共事过得巫师都知道这是他极度愤怒的表情；空气中弥漫着alpha愤怒的信息素，让这名没有任何标记防御的omega身体不由得轻微颤抖，举着魔杖的手微冷，“我们随时欢迎你，不要将自己一个人蒙在心里，这对你和我，还有父母都没有任何一点益处。”

“谢谢。”Newt半天支支吾吾出这个单薄的音节，抿住下嘴唇，抬眼便再一次望到Theseus张开双手做出了熟悉的拥抱动作；望着Theseus一脸无奈的包容，羞耻感突然烧灼面部让Newt感觉到恶心，在双臂紧紧地圈住让其跌入温热怀抱里的刹那，Newt瞪大了眼睛，只感觉到鼻头一酸。

他想伸手回抱住Theseus，但是似乎被下了魔咒一般动弹不得，只能呆愣的嗅着Theseus固有的alpha信息素的气息，这股信息素总是让他意乱情迷，让他感觉到痛苦和甜蜜，这个拥抱并不会持续太久，Newt将下巴放在Theseus肩头让如此想到，静静地等待着男子下一刻的松手，让这个温情拥抱仓促的结束。

 

“Newt，我还是想问一句，你为什么要来找我？”餐桌对面的男子问道，话语里听不出其他多余的情感，只是单纯的疑惑。原本应该在美国执行魔法部任务的部长此时此刻出现在英国伦敦，他甚至没有告诉任何一个人有关自己的行程，即便是住在这里的好友他也没有告知。

这名alpha刚刚才趁着夜色将Newt从广场旁的巷子里接到暗处的房子里，他们两人一路上没有说过任何一句话，淡然的沉默一路伴随着移动的黑影。餐桌上的烛焰尽情跳动着曼妙的身躯，灿烈的反射在对面人那双墨绿浓情的瞳眸里。

握着餐叉的Newt如同大梦初醒一般偏过脑袋，发出了一声单一的音节表示自己刚刚没有听清楚；Graves叹了口气，没有打算继续重复第二遍刚刚的问题，轻微摇了摇脑袋表示没有什么。他当然知道自己现在在做些什么，也知道面前这位omega到底是谁，现在两人的关系有点微妙，若是说做偷情也不能完全算是，Graves切下块牛排放入嘴中，他们两人还没有正式发生过性关系。

Graves也不知道为什么Newt会找上他，虽然听到Newt丧偶归家之后他曾经也想过亲自去拜访，但是他又知道Theseus并不想让他过度干涉家里的事情，其实他们两人的关系远要比Theseus所想的要密切，即便双鬓开始染上雪霜，这名男子仍旧记得学院下Newt给他的那个吻。

“我不知道这么做对不对，但是我只是单纯的知道，”Newt面前的食物几乎没有动过，油渍在微冷的空气凝结成块瘫在上面，油腻的光芒让omega更加没有进食的欲望；他不敢告诉Graves，刚刚他仍旧在想着关于Theseus的事情，“我继续待下去，迟早也是要出来的，对的。”

“怎么说？我记得Theseus并没有很讨厌你回家，”Graves不解的问道，作为Theseus的好友，这名alpha一直都知道Theseus甚至有些过度宠溺这名总是违背巫师法律的弟弟，还有他的某位下属也是如此，“但是，如果你自己愿意跟我去纽约我也不会介意，恕我冒昧，是因为神奇动物的事情吗？”

“噢，不是，”Newt张了下嘴，然后又闭上，扭过脑袋陷入了短暂的沉默，Graves没有继续逼问下去，他悠哉的吃着面前的牛排，等待着男子的下一句发言，“因为这栋房子是归Theseus的，然后，你知道的，Theseus就要订婚了，我待下去并不是一个好事，丧偶的omega住在房子里怎么说也不吉利。”

“我都不知道Theseus要订婚了，是跟Leta吗？”Graves听到回复之后微皱着眉头问道，Theseus对于恋情这方面几乎是只字不提，Graves也是过了很久才知道Theseus早就有一名身为女傲罗的女友，“这么说似乎也是，不过你也不用太担心，Newt，我已经让人帮你在纽约找好房子了。”

“……” Newt没有再继续回复，他端起旁边的葡萄酒轻轻地抿了一口，依旧不适合接触酒精的他因为苦涩而半眯起眼睛，Leta和Theseus的面容似乎倒映在暗红色的摇晃液体里。

“是我们。”突然的一句话云淡风轻的接上了Graves刚才最后的话语，中间的沉默过于的漫长以至于Graves还愣了半秒钟之后才知道Newt到底在说什么，从Newt嘴里蹦出的短短音节足以告诉Graves，这名丧偶的omega到底想要和谁开启一段什么样子的新恋情。

内心过往桃色欲望瞬间因为一句话而绽放，这种被当事人直接揭开的感觉有种错乱的兴奋，每个人都以为自己能隐藏的很好。Graves不由得放下了手中的刀叉，他甚至害怕只是误解了男子的话语，疑惑的挑起眉头望着对面的omega，发现Newt的眼里翻滚着冗杂的情愫，“Newt，我有妻子的，你并不是并不知道。”

“你不喜欢我吗？”

“不，不是，我仍旧很爱你，Newt，”Graves叹了口气，他不愿看到这般场景，Newt刚刚那句话就像是利刃戳进他突然停止跳动的心脏，正在温柔的流淌着鲜血。他并不讨厌也不拒绝成为了寡妇的Newt，即便外面的巫师嘲笑着Newt的放浪可怜模样，“我怕我会给你带来不必要的麻烦，我其实是在害怕外面的媒体伤害到你，这可比魔法来的更要令人心寒。”

“我懂了。”Newt淡然的点了下脑袋，Graves只能坐在原地望着这名omega低垂着眼睑不知思考着什么，若是Newt不跟他去纽约了又该怎么办？他突然意识到这一个问题，内心的疼痛感不断地告知这名alpha其实他并不想要轻易放开面前的omega，他其实非常高兴Newt能说出这么一句话。

传来了椅子后移的声音，Graves抬眼盯着面前站起来走动的男子，他一直都很喜欢Newt如同火吻一般的头发与那双灵动的瞳眸，紧紧地望着他一步又一步的靠近，眼睛没有一刻从他的身上挪开，生怕下一秒Newt从袖子里拿出魔杖提着箱子直接消失；出乎意料却又似乎在意料之中，Newt走到他跟前便停了下来。

绯红爬上了omega的面部，亲吻着褐色的斑点，滚动的喉结透露出omega的紧张，空气中飘散着Newt身上特有的香气，淡雅却又让人沉醉，宛若上好的美酒一般，坐在座位上侧身的alpha只能干坐着，他盯着Newt的眼睛宛若被美杜莎望着一般，动弹不得，只能盯着男子在他的面前一件又一件脱落身上的衣物；黑色的大衣沉重的衰落在木质地板上，发出沉闷的响声，笑话着这名omega的不伦和悖论，藏蓝色的衬衣与深色的裤子也跟随着跌落，它们都是见证这名寡妇的荒淫和放荡。

他全身赤裸着站在Graves的面前，就像是献祭给上帝的可怜羔羊一般，略微显得有些苍白的胴体在烛火的昏黄下蒙上了暧昧而又诱惑的色光，Newt此时宛若一名等待着别人采摘的禁果，纯情的面部宛若处子，可翘起的胸脯和肉感的大腿足以告诉alpha他的烂熟多汁；还没有等到Graves伸手反应过来，已经经历过情事的寡妇不再理会多余的条框道德，他抬起腿跨坐在Graves的跨上，暧昧的用臀部磨蹭着alpha的半硬。

“我并不在乎。”在Newt俯身轻吻啃咬上Graves的下嘴唇之前，alpha听到他低声的说道。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 忒哥技能冷却中，大招快满了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我好垃圾噢，哈哈噶，这次更新写了差不多9k字，我真的是废话大王
> 
> 太久没更新了，不管了，过几天更新先婚后爱。啾咪<3
> 
> 然后人物关系会和电影里有点儿出入，大概还是不会变的。

“魔法部最近很忙吗？”Mrs.Graves将咖啡杯慢慢的放下，棕褐色的液体晃荡着，沉沉倒映出女子锐利的眼角，嘴角向下似乎心情不太好。对面的女子用黑色的皮质手套轻轻地擦过嘴角，将残留的苦涩液体抹去，她并没有直视面前的夫人，甚至感觉到有点恼怒，一种被戏耍的愤怒从心里深处蔓延。

“夫人，您叫我出来只是为了闲聊的话，我觉得我们大可以日后再约，”深色头发女子望着对面的女人将慢悠悠的翘起二郎腿，“我还要去调查相关的案件，我原本以为您叫我出来是想要跟我说些工作上的事情，或者是您知道相关的线索之类的。”其实案件根本没有那么麻烦，不过是某些盗窃案，她其实只是不想要跟这名神经兮兮的巫师继续待在街头的咖啡厅里，逼仄的感觉总让人头皮发麻。

“看来真的很忙了，会让Goldstein女士这么着急的结束对话，”Mrs.Graves不怒反笑，她是一名标准的beta，天生的嗅觉缺陷让她无法体验到空气中愤怒的信息素气味，双手抱怀，一副高高在上的嘴脸尽显家族特有的傲气——不过那都是过去的荣耀了，“不过也没关系，你还是快点回去整理文物吧。果然，职位不一样，承担的责任也是不一样，什么样的巫师做什么样的职责，一点错都没有。”

“请问夫人您到底想要表达什么？这么兜圈子有什么意思？”Tina本来不想在这个女子身上浪费太多时间，但是她话中有话的嘲讽意味着实会让人感觉到浑身不舒服，停下预备站起身的动作带有警惕性盯着面前的女子，眼神无意之间再一次飘到了手指无名指上硕大的钻戒，真的是低俗品味。

她也相信麻瓜那一套可笑的爱情说法。Tina内心冒出一声冷笑，谁都知道她和Graves到底是什么样的关系，单纯的家庭联姻，将一名有大作为的alpha与一名喜欢嚼人嘴舌和斤斤计较的beta联系在一起，不过看着Grave的份上没有人愿意当面点出罢了，倒是这一名女子愿意活在自己的幻境世界里，不敢去面对镜子里的真实自我和现实状况。

“我没有别的意思，我知道前段时间你刚好归于Percival的管辖范围内，关心下我丈夫的下属又怎么了，不要紧张，Tina，我不是外面所说的那么刻薄。”Tina勉强的朝Mrs.Graves挤出一个微笑，参加这个突然的约会真的是最愚蠢的决定，难不成现在还要上前去亲吻她的戒指感谢她丈夫对自己的关照吗？

“你有没有，你跟他是一个部门的，有没有感觉到Percival最近哪里不对劲，我的意思是各方面的不对劲，”Mrs.Graves突然靠近Tina，她眯长的眼睛好似在提防隐藏在阴影处的敌人一般，“就是，任何不对劲的地方，例如说工作方面，饮食方面，习惯方面，还有他外出的时候有没有遭遇过魔法的恶意攻击之类的？然后，为此而改变了某些……”

“某些什么？恕我直言，夫人，我真的不知道您所说的不对劲到底指的是什么，我认为您身为他的夫人应该比我更加了解，我不敢加以干涉您的家事。”Tina抱歉的笑了笑，即便是她知道Graves最近有哪里不对劲的地方，她也莫名的不想跟这一类女人的关系搞得过于密切，“实在不好意思，我跟您先生最近一次交流还是上个星期交报告而已，公事公办罢了。如果您需要更多的消息，我认为您可以……”

“我都问过了别人，才会轮到你，好吗，Tina，不是说我尖酸，我如果能从别人嘴里得到什么的话，我为什么要找你，对不对？你们身为傲罗居然不知道这种先后顺序的吗？”Mrs.Graves看似比Tina更加不耐烦，好像真的想要知道些什么可却又不敢直接说出问题，维护着最后的面子所以依旧采取小心翼翼的试探，“例如说，Percival没有认识别的人什么之类的吗？麻瓜或者是……什么之类的都可以，会让他心烦什么的？”

“心烦的话，我倒是知道一个东西，”Tina站起身，“那就是工作。恕我不奉陪了，夫人，我今天还得去负责跟踪一名嫌疑人，祝您今天心情愉悦，再见。”

 

Graves前后确认没有无关人士跟踪之后，他敲了敲面前象牙色的门，许久没有得到任何回应就推门而入；一如既往的没有锁好门，肉眼看上去合上的门其实留足了宽敞的门缝，似乎这名omega在失去孩子之后，流失的还有他先天极高的警惕性，看似紧闭的门却做好了敞开的准备，就如同现在窝在沙发上捏着调查报告睡得昏沉的男子。

每次来的时候Newt不是在随便一个地方睡得惺忪，就是忙的没法抽身，饮食规律暂时被调整，然而睡眠似乎还是老样子。Graves叹了口气，走上前，伸手刚想要将脸上零落的碎发拨到一边，好好看看这一张略显憔悴的面孔，就撞见了突然睁开的瞳眸，如同被定住了一般不知道该如何做下一个动作；Newt倒是比他反应的要快一点，他从沙发上坐起身子，顺手将原稿放在旁边的茶几上。

“……”他似乎并不诧异Graves的突然到来，甚至没有发出多余的音节，过去一个多月Graves总这般神出鬼没足以让Newt习惯，他也明白为什么Graves总是挑一些奇怪的时间段出现，倘若不这么做的话他们两人的关系可能早就暴露在众人的面前。

Newt如同喝了一瓶酒那般，有些晃悠靠近Graves，因为睡眠状况很差他深深地印下黑眼圈，但是面色仍旧浮现着某种异样的潮红，他搂住alpha的脖颈富有暗示性的在其嘴角印下一个吻。

甘甜的信息素如百合花突如其来的绽放一般，Newt明白Graves身为一个alpha是无法抵挡住来自他的omeag信息素的干扰，历经过情事的omega已经知道如何正确的使用生理方面的优势；Newt他偏过脑袋开始啃咬上Graves的嘴唇，感受着alpha将他温热的手扣在腰肢上，往下色情的揉捏着臀部，发出细微带有引诱性质的喘息；而Newt也不会白等着男子的下一步举动，他用膝盖暧昧的顶弄着Graves双腿间的硬起。

“做吧。”不需要过多的言语，两人拥吻在一块，Newt大胆而又性感的回应着Graves带有侵略性的亲吻，被男子摁在沙发上细细的啃咬吮吸着脖颈上的软肉，牙齿摩挲给他带来细碎的疼痛，不知为何却在大脑皮层转变成怒放快感的美丽花朵。

omega深深地知道Graves是没有啃咬腺体的打算，这名alpha只会像现在一般舔舐那块红肿的地区，就像是兽类短暂标记领地一般附上代表性气味；Graves还没有做好咬上腺体的打算，Newt如此想到，就好像他本人也没有想好若是被标记了，要如何去处理周围随之变化的一切一般。

半眯起眼睛搂住Graves，将他用发油梳理的一丝不苟的发型揉乱，等待着Graves半是惩罚一般抓住Newt的手腕，就像是不知道饱腹的野兽一般啃咬亲吻着Newt细瘦的手腕；当然的，他可不在意也不关心Graves的妻子看到会怎么样，最后的羞耻心似乎随着衣物的脱落被丢到了世界的尽头一般——Newt Scamander早就不是以前的那名单纯爱慕的omega了，某一种失去重要东西的怅然感油然而生。

头发太长了，半遮住那双闪着泪光的眼睛，晃荡之间让Newt看不清楚视野，不过这般给了他可笑的自我安慰，让他产生了一种梦境般的幻觉，似乎往日死去丈夫失去孩子的寡妇不是他本人一般；主动帮忙alpha脱去上衣的扣子，踢掉脚下碍事的长裤，在Graves将发烫的阴茎操入湿滑的后穴刹那，这名贪婪而又无言的omega成功的从眼角边挤出一滴透明的泪珠。

这个房间早已下好了魔法，Newt那些甜腻的高低呻吟只能流入两人的耳朵之外哪里都去不了，每一声都揉捏着Graves强大的欲望，更加深层的往内层探去，而Newt就像是落水的人一般胡乱的抓着空气，最后一手撑住脑后的沙发扶手，将过多的快感通过力度的加大发泄出去。

即便是开发过的身体却总是宛若处子一般紧致，Newt总是完美的吃入Graves的硬起，让粗壮的柱身填满身体难耐的空虚；两人第一次做爱的那个晚上，Graves曾贴在Newt发烫的耳根边低声感叹过，那种带有满足口吻的话语似乎在夸奖这名寡妇天生适合去做下贱勾当一般，似乎认可这名背叛伦理的寡妇对着新欢张开双腿的正当性。

Newt被自己脑内情色的想法再一次刺激，他其实跟外面出来出卖身体的妓女似乎也并没有太大的区别，没有固定的定居唯有肉体的欢愉，若是非要扯出点什么不一样的话——omega扭过头羞红着面颊主动吻上Graves的嘴——他们似乎有爱的成分，也许吧。

细嫩深粉色的肠肉吮吸着Graves的粗大，抽插之间带出腻白色宛若奶油的情色液体，黏糊的粘在两人贴合的交接处，细长的双腿乖巧的盘在男子的腰上，大腿总是随着节奏磨蹭到高级布料做成的西装；还未来得及脱去多余的衣物，Graves便欺压在omega的身上，让后者哭着尖叫着。

Graves不知道为何会意乱情迷于此，他操干着身下这偏瘦的身躯，alpha带来的征服欲总是能让这名冷静且做事果断的美国魔法部部长变得情动，一眼没有从Newt身上离开过，他似乎过分着迷于男子通红的脸蛋还有带泪的眼睛，跳跃的雀斑总能让他带上某种动物特有的灵气，他总是会让Graves想起深林里抬起脑袋的小母鹿。

谁知道现在这名在alpha身下因为快感而抽搐着身体，暗红色乳头挺立，扭动着腰肢只为了更好吞下阴茎，且自身前端不断冒出粘液的omega是前段时间身穿严肃端庄的黑衣，手捧白花，一脸黯然失色的Newt Scamander。

男子已经射了出来，浊白色的精液有几滴滑落在沙发上，剩下的还是在腹部停留，Graves盯着轻微晃动的液体之下的肉体，他知道在这里曾经孕育过一个生命，虽然它因为突然事件而不幸的消失；alpha的本能发使让Graves想要扣住omega想要往上爬动的身躯，狠狠地挤入那已经被人操熟的生殖腔道里，将精液一滴不漏的射入在Newt紧致的腔道内，让这名前不久失去孩子的寡妇怀上一名新的孩子，一名属于他和Newt之前的孩子。

Newt也是这么渴望的，他的大脑已经变得一片昏沉，情欲海洋的颠簸总能让他过于坦率表达出内心火辣而又炙热的渴望，他呢喃着内心的缠绵；这一次也是如此，他就像是孩子一般啃咬着右手的手指甲，睁着双过于无辜的眼睛盯着Graves——似乎这般荒唐的闹剧是Graves本人一手策划。

感知到alpha想要从他体内退出时，他会主动拱起腰肢挽留住男子，浓厚的哭腔蒙上了音调，在omega强大的生育渴望之下Newt恳求着alpha不要离开，最后的羞耻仍旧起着作用，甚至还会摆过一边的脑袋躲闪着眼神，用被操到断续的音调渴望着Graves满当的射入体内，夹住双腿让它们不要流出来。

他们每次做爱都是这样，简单而又火辣，等到Graves从Newt体内离开坐起身的时候，alpha能清楚的看到红肿的后穴慢慢的吐出黏腻的白色液体，混杂着淡淡的蜜液而闪烁着暧昧的淡粉色，而Newt双眼依旧失去焦点盯着天花板，时不时颤抖着大腿，他似乎又在想些什么。

Newt坐起身，就像是满肚子都是精液的人不是他一般，淡然的随便套上一件衬衫，赤裸着下半身靠在Graves的肩头上无言的思考，有的时候会和现在一般，那只毛发发亮的Niffler会跳到Newt满是情欲痕迹的怀里，虽然很快会被新的东西吸引走；Graves不知道为什么Newt总是想要他内射在体内，两人从来没有做过防备的措施，每次射出的精液都是灌入Newt的生殖腔道内，当然除了射在Newt的嘴里或者面上。

身为omega的Newt也并不是不知道这样子有极大可能会使得怀孕，他和Graves一样似乎都没有在意过怀孕之后到底会带来什么样的后果，跟着Graves来到纽约之后，他就住进了男子给他安排好的房间里，这里很好，几乎没有认识他的巫师会来到这边，他可以尽情的放纵自己在神奇动物的研究当中；当然，他们也会在这所房子里尽情的做爱，无论是沙发上，还是地毯上，亦或是床上，所有有可能的地方都有可能会让Graves将硬起埋在Newt柔软香甜的身躯，最后让他哭着请求着停下。

Newt当然清楚的知道自己现在这么做无非是在破坏Graves现有的家庭，他曾经见过Graves的原配夫人，不过没有过于深入的交流罢了，偷情带来的快感与罪加一等的感觉，反而互让这名昔日纯情的omega在做爱的时候更加兴奋。将手抚摸到腹部，将上面干涸的精液轻轻地扣下，在楼上Newt的房间里有一面硕大的落地镜，每次Graves离开之后Newt总是会脱去衣物站在镜子前，除了满身的粉红还有咬痕之外，他根本看不到怀孕的迹象，他平坦的腹部似乎是一块荒凉地。

消除标记的副作用似乎会扰乱原有的生理机制，再加上流产的原因，Newt感觉到那孕育新生命的子宫似乎已经不堪重负；他曾经悄悄跑去看过，甚至可笑的穿着黑色的衣物，生怕不知道别人自己是一名失去了丈夫和孩子的寡妇一般，医生告诉他怀孕仍旧是有可能，不过相比之前概率大大的降低罢了，不过已经作古了。

“我不容易怀孕，唔，所以你内射也没有关系，我也不用吃避孕药，不用担心那么多。”Newt感觉有点累了，他慢慢的闭上自己的眼睛，突然脑海内闪现出Theseus的面部让他再一次瞪大眼睛；Graves感知到他因为惊吓而产生的身体跳动，伸手将这名omega往自己怀里更深的搂了搂，轻轻地亲了亲他汗津的额头。

“没有关系的，Newt。”他淡淡的露出一个笑容，这种温情是难得的感触，让Graves感觉到有些疲惫，想要这一刻莫名的长久下去，但是他却又深刻的知道怀里这名omega不过只是自己偷情的对象罢了；Newt似乎点了点头，柔软的头发磨蹭着男子裸露在外的脖子，酥酥痒痒的。

这个时候Graves才知道他身上全都沾上了属于Newt的气味，晚点离开的时候他又不得不借助魔法将其抹去，不然身旁的人肯定会向他投以奇怪而又暧昧的目光。如果有可能的话，他倒是愿意对外宣传自己对这名寡妇的占有权，不过现实的婚姻情况足以告诉他没有这等可笑的权力；他甚至还想过，如果有可能的话他可能还会和原配离婚，反而迎娶这名他人不齿的寡妇。

Graves不是一个愚蠢的人，灵敏的直觉告诉这名美国魔法部部长事情正在微妙的发酵，他甚至敢打包票妻子已经意识到不对劲的地方，他的下属似乎还有好几个与他的妻子会面过；随着他找Newt的频率越来越高，他对其妻子宣称外出的次数也越来越多，一个经常不归家的已婚男子足以让妻子怀疑。

Newt突然坐直身体，他眨了眨眼，看起来和外面大学毕业的青年没有任何区别，眼里干净而又纯粹，宛若没被人类踏足过的一片圣地，“我关于神奇动物的作品快要完成了，噢，已经联系好了，过一段时间我就能将它推出，让大家都重新认识下这群可爱的动物们，它们并不是大家所想的那么可怖。”

“太好了，我真的为你感到由衷的高兴，如果Niffler不咬我胸针就更高兴了。”一句俏皮话成功让这名眼角沾上忧郁的omega笑了起来，他就像是长不大的孩子一般往Graves的怀里挤了挤，将旁边抓弄着毛发的罪魁祸首举了起来，“它其实很可爱的，我都跟你说过了，要把金闪闪的东西收起来，它们有的时候本能使然是没有任何办法控制住自己……”

就和我们两人一样。Graves没有将内心这句话说出口，他只是静静的盯着面前跟他瞪眼的小动物，Niffler似乎总是会给两人惹来不少的麻烦；alpha嗅了嗅空气中信息素的浓度，意识到什么不对劲的地方，“你的热潮期快到了吧，Newt，但是我最近可能没法来你这边了，她似乎察觉到了什么不对的地方，也许是我做的太过于明显了。”

“噢，我明白的，”Newt耸了耸肩，伸手抓了抓自己乱糟糟的头发，他现在身上就是一团糟，眼睛还有些泛红，当然还有体内的精液还没来得及上去清洗，活像是路边只需要花费五美金就能寻欢的婊子一般，“我明白的，不会为难你的，Graves。”

 

“你居然回来了？要吃饭吗？”Mrs.Graves惊讶的盯着面前突然回来的男子，他最近一个多月都不在家里吃饭，甚至有段时间晚上都不会归家，不见人影，如果不是消息的到来这名beta真的认为自己的丈夫人间蒸发了。她不敢去想象失去Graves的日子，习惯了荣华富贵的女人可不想这么悲惨，她清楚的知道身上的金光不过是Graves赋予给她的罢了。

“不用，我已经吃了。”Graves有些劳累，他露出一个淡淡的笑容，熟练地运用魔法将身上的衣物挂在钩子上，他的夫人好奇的抱着双手，没有任何避讳的用眼神大胆的打量着这名男子，即便beta没有灵敏的嗅觉，女人的直觉都在告诉这名女士自己丈夫有不对劲的味道，可是她什么也没有打听到，不能当面对着他大发雷霆，只能将怒气暂时压在心里，狐疑的一遍又一遍的打量着这名alpha。

“你还带了个箱子回来？老天，我还以为你不会用箱子，还那么丑，没有一点品味。”她注意到今天Graves不对劲的地方了，就是手里的那只箱子，这只箱子从来没有出现在女人的回忆里，并且一看就不像是Graves的品味，无论怎么看都觉得十分可疑，不过她还是什么都猜测不出，只能上前去想要接过箱子趁机好好用魔力感受一下里面的玄机。

“别动这个箱子，”Graves知道她葫芦里卖什么药，为了避免这名女子突然扯住裙摆发怒，“这是一个重要的证件，魔法部让我带回家好好地检查一下，当然的我需要写报告。放心，里面出现的危险都是我能控制的范围内。”说罢，Graves便提着箱子从妻子的身边走过，无言的踏步上楼。

 

“你在干嘛？我可以进来吗？”虽然询问着，但是依旧直接推开门，在楼下想来想去还是愤怒而又无奈的女士猛地推开房门，她想要抓到些什么奇怪的东西，映入眼帘的不是她所想的那般露骨，而是Graves单纯的跪在箱子旁边不知道在倒腾着什么，他扭头不解的望着这名没有任何允许而突然闯入的女子。

“你在书房里换了新的熏香吗？闻起来像是百合花的香气，香香的，真可爱。”Mrs.Graves想要缓解两人尴尬的氛围，只能拿空气中的淡然香味来做文章，好险她是一名十打十足的beta，不然她肯定能一秒之间辨认出空气中这股若有若无的香味是omega身上的气息，她似乎还变相夸了夸躲在箱子底下的偷情对象。

“是的，我一名伦敦的朋友送给我的，独一无二的气味。”Graves笑了笑，将这个谎言完美的圆了过去，当然Mrs.Graves并不是一个好惹的人物，她比平时更为莫名的殷勤的笑着，一边靠近Graves的书桌一边打量着Graves，她发现了许多奇怪的地方，例如说Graves的头发乱了，要是平日，这名注重外貌的男子是不会允许这种小儿戏发生，同时，Mrs.Graves不知道是不是自己的错觉，她总感觉Graves的衣物有些凌乱，似乎是突然的离开了某些什么东西。

“真好，我也想要一名伦敦的好友，似乎外面的媒体把我塑造成了一个讨厌的形象，让我没有朋友。如果我也能有这瓶熏香就好了，我还挺喜欢这个味道，”女子靠近丈夫，斜眼瞄了下地板上大开着的箱子，乍一看似乎全都是麻瓜的衣物，“你的脖子是怎么回事？那么红，你该不会是背着我做了什么吧？啊？”

“你在想什么，Christina，这种玩笑开的未免太不是时候，”Graves心里一跳，但是身为傲罗总是能让他冷静而又完美的处理突然情况，他摸着脖子上新鲜的吻痕，Newt口舌的温度似乎还残留在上面，火辣的触感让他心尖发痒，的确没有想到这名女子会突然的闯入（他为了避免引起再一次不必要的怀疑所以没有将房门锁上），“我回来的时候脖子还是好好的，只是我刚刚打开这个箱子被有毒的药粉洒了一身，刚好脖子裸露在外面而已。”

“真的是太糟糕了，”虽然不太相信，但是女子仔细思考了一下似乎又是那么一回事，她已经在房间里转了好一会也没有看到可疑的人影，家里对外的防备一向十分森严，没有人能突兀的闯入家中而她不知道，虽然怀疑Graves出轨但是依旧没有任何确凿证据。

她撑坐在Graves的书桌上，将旁边的文件随手扫到一边，压根没有看到Graves皱起的眉头，“对了，亲爱的，你一说到伦敦的朋友，我就想到了Theseus Scamander，他是叫这个名字对吧？那个首席傲罗，战争英雄？”

“是，他是叫Theseus，怎么了？”Graves没想到会如此突然的提到Newt的兄长，他已经许久没有收到来自Theseus的猫头鹰了，而躲在箱子底下偷听两人对话的男子的心也瞬间被提了起来，Newt原本以为自己早已放下了过去的重石，却没想到今天再一次狠狠地压在柔软的心脏之上，让他根本没有办法呼吸，只感觉到无止尽的压抑与痛楚，手心开始冒出细细的汗液。

“他最近好像要订婚了，对象是一名女傲罗，似乎是Letstrange家族的，一个女疯子，叫做Leta？我听别人说哦，哎哟，你的朋友怎么那么奇怪，不对，应该说是Scamander家族的人为什么都那么奇怪。”她突然笑了起来，外头的巫师都知道Christina Graves是一个八卦而又多嘴的贪钱女人，“你相信吗，两名alpha居然要在一起？我的老天爷，这是我听过的这辈子最好笑的事情了，两名alpha能干什么？强强联手也没有必要吃相如此难看，真的是丢人。”

“订婚是别人的事情，并且2名alpha我觉得能理解，现在社会并不是那么的拘谨。”Graves感觉到太阳穴在刺痛，他突然担心Theseus知道自己和Newt的事情，不过话说回来，就算是知道又如何？此刻Graves只感觉到面前的女子的嘲讽面孔是多么的令人心寒，明知道Scamander的Theseus是自己丈夫的好朋友，却依旧如此的用言语玩弄，家族的荣耀给了他一名落伍而又市侩的妻子，他却没有任何办法去拒绝。

“噢，对了，Scamander家族的次子叫做什么来着，就是研究那堆恶心的神奇动物的那个omega，前段日子我还在报纸上看到了他，真的是，一个小小的家族事情真的不知道有什么好刊登在报纸上，英国佬真的除了天气之外没别的东西好谈了吗。”

“Newt？”Graves突然抬眼，他倒是想要听听这名女子又会说出什么荒谬的言论，他当然知道箱子底下的Newt肯定能听得清楚两人在谈论什么，但是Graves却没有任何阻止妻子继续夸夸其谈的欲望，一边整理着书桌上被她推弄到凌乱的文件一边假装无意间问道，“他是Theseus的弟弟，怎么了？”

“没有什么事，这个应该全巫师界都知道，他不是克死了丈夫之后灰溜溜的滚回家了吗？真的不知道英国佬怎么想的，穿着黑衣做寡妇的人为什么要回到家里，不觉得有那么点不吉利吗？我甚至还怀疑他的孩子是不是搞神奇动物的时候才流掉的，谁知道omega那种肮脏胚子都做了些什么？不过，我听一个朋友说，那个omega似乎还被家里赶出来了，天啊，真的是又好笑又荒谬的，谁知道他又在为神奇动物跑到哪里去了。”

我就在这个房间里，在你丈夫脚边的箱子里。Newt内心无奈的叹了口气，听着女人的话语他现在甚至没有一丝怒意，只感觉到莫名的无助以及悲观，他不得不承认Christina说的也有道理，甚至不知道现在自己扒拉上Graves到底是为了什么？钱和权他都不需要，倘若说是情的话，为什么他还那么的挂念那名远在大西洋对岸的首席傲罗？绿油油的小家伙感知到Newt悲伤的氛围，它轻轻地蹭着Newt的面部，就好似平日Newt抚慰它们那般轻柔。

“那是别人的私事，我都告诉过你不要过于多舌。”Graves的话语里蔓延出来的怒意让Christina感知到自己说错了话语，她没有意识到什么不对，只是淡然而又随便的耸了耸肩膀，“说一下又怎么了，说了难不成还会要他们的命吗？自己做出来的事情为什么还不让别人评论了。”

“……”Graves不想要跟她继续争辩下去，他们两人虽然结婚许久但是依旧没有任何的情感，似乎两人之间的隔阂就是从三观不对惹来的无止境争吵中带来的，他叹了口气没有继续说什么，无言的告知高傲的女子这一场是属于她嘴皮上的胜利。

突然间，Christina的脸放大在Graves的面前，她浓厚的脂粉味让Graves有些难却，他一直知道这名beta虽然嘴上贬低着omega，但是她却总是喷洒omega信息素气味的香水，让自己闻起来像是一名可口而又甜美的omega，让自己变得更加所谓的迷人漂亮；但是，有些东西是怎么也改变不了的，特别是人的心，Graves木讷的半眯起眼睛，还未来得及发问她又要干什么，只感觉到女子一手隔着裤子突兀的抓住了软下的阴茎。

“我今天很累，Christina，我还有很多事情要做。”Graves脑海里浮现出的不是妻子的面庞，他担忧在箱子下听到了所有发言的omega，即便女人揉捏着Graves的阴茎却没有任何硬起的欲望，他躲避着女人粗鲁的亲吻，任由那些唾液喷洒在自己的面部，最后alpha郑重的抓住女子的肩膀让她不要因为突然发情而四处扭动，“并且不是时候，Christina，你也没有必要为了这些该死的东西喷洒上香水，闻起来是在折磨我的鼻子。”

“真不知道这有什么好折磨你alpha伟大的嗅觉的，”没有得到想要的物品让这名心急的女人怒吼起来，她胸部裸露在外，“你是不知道外面的言论是怎么折磨我的，我哪里说话狠毒而又尖酸刻薄？老天爷，先不说这些该死的评论了，我不知道是不是你的问题了，我没有任何病反而一直没怀上孩子，你以为我不想怀上你们Graves家族的孩子吗，你以为我想这么低下的求你？”

“我说的不是这个，并且我也没有要求过你要给我生一个孩子。有没有孩子似乎对于我们巫师来说并不是太过于的珍贵，不要将自己过度放低。”Graves太阳穴再一次疼痛起来，Christina只要每次发怒都会难免迁怒到他，不知道怎么才能挽回这段可笑的婚情兴许是他出轨于Newt的重要原因了；而且说道孩子，他又控制不住自己的思想飘到Newt身上，他还记得内射入Newt体内的酥麻快感。

“我一定会找到原因的，Percival Graves，你以为我不知道你到底在想什么，你可能现在在想我不过只是一个因为家族利益白送到你家里的人罢了。我当然还会找到你出轨的对象，等到那天，她肯定完蛋了。”女子翻了一个白眼，因为怒火她用魔法扫掉了Graves桌子上的东西，墨水溅落在地毯上熏染出深色的水渍，就像是一个潜行的鬼魅嗤笑着这两人复杂而又无可救药的情感。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想好了下一章小标题，百发百中忒修斯，加冕成王帕西西（？？
> 
> 不更了，不更了，这个星期我都不更了，累了累了，突然作业double了（哭了

“你回来的比我预想中的要早，”Graves放下手中的文件，站起身看了眼墙壁上的时钟后，朝着门口手里提着箱子的男子走去，“伦敦会不会比纽约要冷一点，Theseus的订婚宴应该来的人不少吧？”他的手还未来得及搭在Newt的腰上，本应搂在怀里的人往旁边晃了晃，巧妙而又细微的躲开了这亲昵的搂抱。

“我很累了，Percival，只想赶快—赶快躺在床上睡一觉，”Newt朝他不好意思的笑了笑，眼睫毛随着喉结滚动的频率微微颤抖着，眼底深处压抑的情愫翻滚让Graves难以读懂，但是他还是主动地将愣住在半空中的手收回，这的确有点尴尬，他并没有做爱的暗示，“Theseus的订婚宴，嗯……很棒，很有意思。对了，他还问人为什么你不去，哈哈。”

“我想去的，不过Christina也会要跟着去，那麻烦可就大了。”Graves双手怀抱在胸前，一想到家里每天都神经兮兮的妻子，太阳穴不受控制开始疼痛，一下又一下的跳动宛若敲击在内心道德规范柔软区，“Newt，你有跟你哥哥好好解释为什么吗，我可不想过几天收到来自他的猫头鹰。”

“没有，他其实表示能理解，噢，但是他让我告诉你，呃，结婚那天你不能不来。”Newt朝他眨了眨眼，Graves察觉到在“婚礼”那个词语从Newt嘴里迸出刹那，Newt顿了下，似乎又在思考着什么；alpha从Newt入门那刹那就感觉到这名omega的不对劲，但是他似乎又没法找出明确点当面指出来。

“那肯定的，不过那应该还需要点日子，我相信Theseus也不是着急的人，慢慢来。”Graves回到沙发边，抄起没看完的报纸坐了下去，他扭头盯着Newt提着箱子，望着他一步一步宛若神游一般走上楼梯，“Newt？你真的没事吗？”他不禁关心的问道，甚至后悔起没有前往码头亲自将接他回来。

“没有，可能还是有点晕船。”Newt被他突然的发问惊吓到稍微跳了起来，下意识伸出舌头舔过半干燥的嘴唇，“还有可能是一些该死的流言蜚语的后遗症吧，你知道的，就是我的身份，他们都喜欢私底下议论，不过怎么说我也都习惯了……”他的话语逐渐随着上楼的步伐消散在半空中，缥缈的宛若遥远的歌谣，只剩下楼底沙发上半眯着眼睛，半信半疑的Graves。

 

 

Newt回到房间，在关门的刹那他靠着门瞬间跌坐在地上，他将脑袋深深地埋入在膝盖上，将自己全身蜷缩成一个球体，以求得最中心的温暖能给最基本的安慰，倘若刚刚Graves抓住了这名omega的手，一定会惊讶于冰冷的触感。

他一手摸着脑后松软的头发，闭上眼睛在一片眩晕的黑暗中，只感觉到心脏如狂风暴雨一般猛烈跳动，紧缩的胃部往上翻滚着苦涩的酸楚，腹部传来的细微绞痛让他有种迷茫的不知所措。身边的箱子传来了窸窸窣窣的响声，他将脑袋靠在手臂上，眯着眼睛盯着跳动的箱子，没有任何去处理混乱的欲望。

话语半真半假，甚至说多之后会让Newt本人产生一种这就是事实的错觉，他在古话里是要成为没有舌头的鬼。的确，到临订婚晚宴的巫师们都将眼睛阴暗面毫不留情的泼洒在Newt的身上，他们议论的话语和含笑的眼神融化成Newt的影子，所能听清的言辞都变成了Newt形影不离的梦魇。

Newt当然知道他们在讲什么，身披黑衣的omega居然可以如此堂皇的出现在战争英雄光荣的订婚宴会上，他的出现就像是一个不吉利的征兆，外界的巫师本来都看不好Leta和Theseus两名alpha的婚礼，Newt的出现更加是为这场婚宴打上了浓墨重彩的滑稽一笔，Newt甚至非常迷茫于Theseus的主动邀请。

甚至有些下九流的家族，嚣张的alpha举着酒杯上前大胆而又情色的搂住他，omega清楚地记得湿热的鼻息喷洒在耳根上的炙热与瘙痒，暧昧的用下体磨蹭着，这是一种变异的情感喜悦。Newt拉紧身上深黑色的大衣外套，手心冒出的冷汗已经黏糊的渗在表层布料，他已经变了，彻底的变了，Newt抿住下嘴唇，他们都知道这名看似端庄而又严肃的寡妇其实早就准备好为生育张开双腿，来者不拒，只要成功的让他怀孕，怎么样都可以。

然而他并没有允许别人这么做，即便被alpha的信息素撩拨到有些晕乎的时刻，Newt还是推开了面前如同饿犬一般嗅着他身上淡淡信息素的alpha。这是在捍卫可笑的尊严，还是在捍卫早已不存在的贞操？Newt不知道，他抓住头发让疼痛跟大脑的酸胀融捏在一块。

他没法控制住自己想到Graves，这栋房子里与他共享偷情和悖论欢愉的alpha，也是他现在唯一的倚靠，无论是心灵还是生理上的，Newt发出一声低喘，一块厚重的石头堵塞了他获得呼吸权力的道路。

他扶住门慢慢的站了起来，双腿宛若被下了魔咒一般，发麻的双腿与冲上头来的血液奔涌让他差点再一次摔回在地上，Newt笑话自身事后的矫情和当场的做作。Newt说了谎，唯有当事人才知道，其实Theseus根本没有注意到Graves，他也没有亲自去询问为何自己的好友没有前来订婚宴，当时整个空间里充斥的都是各大巫师家族各色人员，欢乐的气息流连在每人的指尖，Graves到场与否似乎不会让这个人头济济的房间有什么太多的变化。

用魔法拧开了浴室里的水龙头，没有任何阻碍往外汹涌奔流的水野蛮的冲刷着浴缸，清脆的水声抚慰着门外omega紧绷的神经；Newt缓慢的脱下外面黑色的外套，犹豫了一下还是将落地大衣拾起，放在鼻尖下深深地吸了口气，干净的外套除了麻瓜船舶上特有的气味开外，没有任何多余的气息。

他松了口气，Newt原本以为Graves不会在家里，起码不是在这个不正经的“家”里，没有想到这名心思细腻的男子给了他一个十足的“惊喜”；摸到了外套里的船票，Newt甚至还可笑的买早了一班，目的就是避开美国等待着他从伦敦回来的alpha。

但是事与愿违，当Newt开门见到那名在家依旧穿戴十分整齐的alpha刹那，心脏差点从嗓子眼跳出，他依旧不知道自己是如何躲开Graves那主动而又温情的拥抱，还有那即将要把他紧紧搂入怀中的手。

脱掉身上仅剩的几件衣物，赤裸着身体盯着脚边柔软的布料，Newt恍惚间没有从混沌而又放空的思想中抽身；楼下传来突兀的门铃声让他大梦初醒，察觉到接下来会发生什么事的Newt赶忙呼来魔杖将那些衣物给扔到了壁炉里，这衣服即便用复原魔法依旧没有任何用处，似乎烧了才会让这名omega内心平稳一点。

Graves鹰一般的眼睛让Newt本能的害怕，alpha对于omega的本能威慑能力一直延续着，这名姜红色头发omega差点下意识的将内心的真实话语全部托盘而出，他害怕Graves发觉所有一切，那像是梦又像是真的一切；Newt甚至不知道自己居然有这等强大的能力——他可以对着一名傲罗精英眼不眨心不跳的撒谎，成为了寡妇之后，所谓的贞洁自守与单纯诚实似乎与他背道而驰，成为了过去回忆里可望而不可即的美好奢望。

一脚踩入滚烫的水中，缓缓地坐下，任由过多的水蔓延出瓷白的浴缸，疲惫感在热度的包围之下瞬间放肆的涌出，翻滚而出的酸麻让他打了一个颤；omega抄起放在一边的香皂，狠狠地搓在脖颈处，像是要将其搓掉一层皮一样用力而又狠心的洗着，想要掩盖住那早已消散的气味。

他进门的时候特别害怕Graves的靠近，他怕alpha会从他的身上闻到任何一丝不对劲的气息，残留的信息素就像是鬼魅一般不断地拨动着Newt的心弦，这股气息让Newt着迷却又让他感到恐惧，那股萦绕在各个年龄段春色幻想的味道；Newt侧过身细细的嗅身上的气息，他低垂着眼睑，身上似乎除了香皂带来的干净气息之外没有其他复杂的味道，他还是十分不放心。

现在闻起来好像干净了，但是并不代表人就是干净的，Newt内心突然自嘲了起来，内心的肮脏和身体的污秽兴许得等到他花一辈子去清洗干净，也许会跟着他灰飞烟灭。正这么想着，浴室门突然被叩响，随后传来了熟悉的声音，“Newt，我将你订的牛奶放在了门边，你等会开门的时候注意点，记得喝了。”

“啊，谢谢，知道了。”他的声音听起来又闷又潮，如同雨季伦敦的潮湿暗巷里的积水一般，门外紧接着传来了下楼的声音，逐渐淡去的脚步声让Newt的心跳再一次平静。他不知道也不记得刚刚自己锁门了没有，倘若Graves突然的进入到浴室里（这又不是不可能的事情，他们之前经常在浴室里做爱），那么这名alpha一定会惊讶于omega身上各种斑驳的欢愉痕迹。

Newt的手抚摸到腹部，盯着波纹下的雪白肉体只感觉到一阵酸涩的楚感，热气翻滚的浴室就像是信息素混杂的狭小空间，正在一步又一步的夺取他思考的权力。Newt还记得酒气的包围，他喝的不少，满脸泛起的都是酒精带来的潮红，当然了，他的哥哥Theseus也喝得不少，那天是订婚的大喜之日，这名当事者喝多了也是十分正常的事情。

不过，等到Theseus将他欺压在地毯上的时候，Newt才惊觉事情发展态势的突然拐弯；腰部发酸让他没有力气推开身上的兄长，真的是力气不足使然亦或是他一直期待着Theseus这么做？Newt不知道，他也不想去知道，他只记得Theseus高挺的鼻梁，微冷的鼻尖蹭着暴露在外的发烫腺体，他细嗅着omega特有的信息素，Theseus鼻尖的每一划弄都会让身下情迷意乱的omega发出一声细碎的呻吟。

并不是完全的屈服，他曾尝试着直视着兄长的眼睛，颤抖着嘴一字一顿的告诉他，Theseus你搞错人了，你喝多了——这是显而易见的事情，Leta是一名a女性lpha，而他是一名后穴因为Theseus信息素而流淌着骚水的omega，他是Theseus的弟弟而不是他的未婚妻。

Newt还清楚地记得埋在胸口处的Theseus抬起的眼睛，炙热而又原始的眼神让他害怕而又兴奋，男子没有回答他的话语，他用如雨点一般细密的亲吻代替无力的语言，慷慨的落在Newt那灵动的瞳眸，褐色的雀斑还有饱满的嘴唇上。在昏暗的环境和信息素的撩拨之下，恐惧感暂时被酒精麻痹，只剩下背德的大胆和情欲的放纵，Newt将完全的自我彻底的迷失在Theseus的缠绵亲吻之中。

现在他的胸口仍旧隐隐作痛，在逃离伦敦的船只上，黑色面料磨蹭到红肿的乳尖产生的酥麻疼痛感让Newt舌根底部泛酸，热水的浸泡让他无法忘记Theseus粗糙的舌苔贪婪而又情色的划弄，成年alpha宛若孩童一般的吮吸总是会让他头皮一阵发麻，他不合时宜的想到了隆起的腹部和流去的孩子，这位放荡的寡妇似乎已经记不清楚自己是如何边发出甜腻的呻吟，边按住兄长的头部让其给予更多的快感抚慰，求着他给予更多情爱。

omega依稀记得住alpha是如何一遍又一遍轻柔的吻着腹部的表层，那些怀孕带来的特殊皱起，Theseus吻得如此虔诚让他甚至产生了一种幻觉，似乎今晚订婚晚宴旁边站着的未婚妻是他，而不是Leta一般；当时Newt甚至还挣扎了不少，他尝试着逃离开Theseus的阴影之下，但是Theseus扣紧腰肢的双手早已不让他有逃脱的可能性，Newt实诚的双腿早已背叛心智熟练而又陌生的圈上了Theseus的腰肢，似乎在无声的催促着节奏的快进。

应该在这订婚夜晚跟Theseus做爱的人不是他，不是Theseus Scamander的寡妇弟弟，应该是外面漂亮而又冷静的Leta Letstrange，可惜现在后穴吞入Theseus粗大阴茎的人却正是前者，那位名声不佳的寡妇Newt Scamander。Newt在Theseus操入体内的刹那哭了，肉穴传来的饱胀和紧贴感让他鼻头一酸，他恍惚间觉得这又是一个青春期的美梦罢了，Theseus不过是喝醉酒了。

omega的眼泪就像是断了线的珍珠项链一般一颗又一颗的滚落，Theseus心疼的将其吻去，他越是这么做Newt感觉到越难过，雀斑男子不知道Theseus是否知道了他在美国的艳情经历，莫名的愧疚感让他止不住的落泪，他的呻吟夹杂着浓厚的哭腔，听起来有种可怜的惨兮感，更加放纵兄长在身上的胡作非为。

外界饱受议论的寡妇omega却在首席傲罗下尽情的享受欢愉，他舒展和成熟的身躯完美的接纳来自兄长的侵入，甜美烂熟的果子只要轻轻啃咬一口，就会流出甜美黏腻的汁液；Theseus似乎早就明白他的敏感点悄悄地躲在哪里一般，每次都精准无缺的擦过那一点，让omega完全压抑不住自己的声音，发出一声比一声甜美且高昂的呻吟。

Newt颤抖着身躯求饶，即便早已开发过的身躯似乎也承担不起来自兄长的这般操弄，没有多久他草草的射了出来；Newt现在只要闭上眼睛似乎还能想起白色的精液溅落在床单上的情色场景，那是他在伦敦家里的卧室床单，而隔壁就是Theseus和Leta的房间。

Leta听得到他们两人在做什么吗？Newt不清楚，哭的满脸混乱的男子根本没有多余的精力去担心自己的浪叫是否会让外人听见；Theseus饱满的前端猛地挺弄进生殖腔道中，让这名omega再一次抓着床单哽咽的哭了起来，现在他真的和外界评论的“只要给点钱就能操的贵族omega”没有什么区别，不过买他春的是亲生的alpha兄长罢了。

Theseus也没有咬他的腺体，这一份奇妙且可笑的理智残留，他闯入了Newt前段时间因为热潮期还未来得及完全收缩好的生殖腔道，将滚烫的精液射入在这小小的空间里；在此途中，已经沦陷为Theseus带来的快感奴隶和兄弟间温情的Omega没有做任何的阻止，他似乎潜意识已经成为了内射无阻的娼妓，成为了alpha精液存放的容纳器，在此途中他扬起脑袋，露出粉红的漂亮脖颈，发出慵懒拖长的呻吟。

他们后面到底还做了几次，Newt已经记不起来了，他能记住的都是片段和破碎的画面，耳根发烫的触感，Theseus带给他所有的背德禁忌欢愉，还有被射操到喘息的断续。Newt甚至不知道自己是怎么从宅邸里跑出且踏上返回美国的船只，酒精带来的记忆缺失让他感觉到无所适从，他只希望这只是两人非常普通的酒后乱性而已。

我真的是这么简单的期盼吗？Newt盯着手腕皮层下动脉跃起的青紫色，说不准Theseus真的也把他当做了路边花点钱就能操的母狗。

可惜的是，Newt并不知道这只是Theseus的某种报复行为罢了，这名alpha当然知道Newt会这么一身骚味的回到美国，黑衣之下的是尽显淫乱的身躯，他知道前不久刚好是omega的热潮期。Theseus从Newt一人回到伦敦之后，眼睛从未从弟弟的身上转移过，一想到他在Graves的身下也是如此放浪的模样，Theseus只感觉到愤懑。  
显而易见的是，当然注意到Graves的未到场，他故意不提，未到场的alpha让这名身为兄长的alpha有更多下手的空间，他也不想因为提起Graves而让自己警惕的弟弟产生过多的小心翼翼，紧接着他举着酒杯，假装喝醉的模样，摇摇晃晃的推开了Newt未关好的房间门。

 

“请问夫人您又找我有什么事情呢？让您大驾光临来到麻瓜的中心街，真的是辛苦了。”Tina真的感觉到恼怒，她没有想到在自己跟Queenie外出逛街的时候，会再次遇到这名多事且无用的女子，为了避免惹人注目，她让Queenie在一家麻瓜的面包店里稍微等下，即便怒火中烧但是依旧保持着冷静的微笑面对这位不速之客。

“我可以拜托你一件事情吗，傲罗，你们那么聪明，又那么能干，是我这种普通巫师没法触碰的高处。”Christina她整理了下手套，她看起来神色一点都不好，长时间的失眠让她现在面色发黄，再加上不符合妆面的口红色号，让她整个人看起来宛若喝错了药水的可怜巫师一般可笑。

“不好意思？您的丈夫就是魔法部的安全部部长，我认为您找他又方便又快速，找我这名小傲罗怕是会让您失望。”Tina冷笑了一声，她当然记得上一次不愉快的见面这名beta都对她说了些什么，扭头看了看身后是否出现可疑的人群，她眯眼盯着面前突然“拜访”的女士。

“不，我这次不想要惊动他，”Christina有些紧张的搓了搓手，一提到Graves，Tina最近发现他好像的确是有那么点不对头——在魔法部里出现的时间点已经变得飘忽不定，有时他突然的出现还吓到了正在偷懒的下属；Christina转过身盯着面前的女alpha，眼里头一次出现了请求的神情，下一秒就消散的无影无踪，“上一次是我的不好，算我这次求求你了，我只想要你帮我看下魔法部里的一份普通文件，如果以我的身份去来访谁都会知道的，我还是不想让我丈夫知道。”

“只是普通文件？如果是需要傲罗身份的我坚决反对，这有失职业规范。并且我这次答应你之后能请您不要再麻烦我了吗？”不想被继续纠缠的女傲罗微微皱起眉头，如果真的只是转述一份普通档案内容的话她还是可以答应的，但是为什么不能让Graves知道？她在内心打了一个大大的问号。

“是的，是的，一定是普通的档案，那个是你的妹妹么？真的是可爱，看起来跟这个麻瓜关系不错啊？”Christina笑了起来，她的笑容让Tina有种不太祥的预感，斜眼便看到了Queenie貌似跟面包店的店主聊的甚欢，如果是第一次见面的话，为什么这两个人的手都要碰在一起了？老天，她真的不觉得自己有的时候跟麻瓜靠的太近了吗？

Tina叹了口气再次望着面前的Christina，知道自己现在是不答应也不行了，只能保持警惕的轻微点了点头。

“帮我看看一个家族的档案，对于你们傲罗来讲应该不是什么难事，那个家族也不是什么九流不入门的。”  
“我想要看看那个叫做Letsrange的家族，前几天跟Scamander家族联婚的家族。”


End file.
